The Russo's at Hogwarts
by The.Cute.Charming.One
Summary: After the guinea pig incident with thier professor, Krum gets fed up. He sends the Russo's to Hogwarts in England. Then things begin to change. Includes heartbreak, first loves, danger of course , and a strange act of violence no one expected. R&R please!
1. Diagon Alley

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate it. And also I'm having mild writers block so please place your suggestions in you review. And please, Review. Thanks again...**

**-Reilly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Pomegranate Hand Sanatizer next to me :)**

Chapter One

Alex Russo looked around the alley. She had long since ditched her parents and brothers, and was wandering around Diagon Alley, hopelessly lost. She wanted to ask someone for directions to Ollivander's, where she was to get a new wand (Max sat on hers) and to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion, where she was to get her new school robes. Her phone vibrated, telling her that her parents were calling, or she was out of battery. She sighed and walked up to a tall sandy-haired boy talking to a girl with black hair, cut in a bobbed style. They looked about her age, and they looked kind, so, why not?

"Excuse me?" she asked, the boy turned his head a gawked for a second, he shot a glance at the black-haired girl, and promptly returned to normal. Alex smiled on the inside. "Could you show me the way to…Ollivander's, please?" The sandy-haired boy smiled kindly.

"Of course," he said, "in fact, I'll walk you there myself. You don't mind Pansy, do you?" he asked the black-haired girl beside him, barely giving her a glance. She glared at the both of them, and nodded curtly.

"No," she snapped harshly, "Of course not."

"Great," he said, and she scowled. "I'm Seamus Finnigan, by the way, who are you?" He steered her towards Ollivander's and Alex responded, turning back to an angry Pansy, who she couldn't help but feel sorry for.

XXX

"Well, that's the fifth time I've called her," said an irritated Jerry Russo, as he snapped his phone shut. He didn't know that Alex was walking right behind him, absent-mindedly flirting with Seamus, who was feeling a bit too proud. "I give up." He firmly planted his feet on the ground and frowned.

"We can't just leave her," said Alex's mom, Teresa, who was pacing in front of the bookstore, waiting for Justin and Max to get what they needed. A man with long blond hair spit at her feet as he went in. His son, who was almost as tall as him, glared at her, and the woman that was with them just stared. "That's it!" Teresa shouted, "Take me home, Jerry, Alex knows her way back." And with that Jerry wrapped his arm around her and with a muffled 'pop' they had disappeared.

XXX

Pansy Parkinson stomped her way to Flourish and Blotts, where she met Draco Malfoy at the entrance, waiting for her. He didn't mind being around her now, since he knew she fancied Seamus. He only mildly disapproved, but could really care less. "Hello," she snapped at him and crossed her arms across her chest, glaring in the direction she had seen Seamus and Alex disappear.

"Christ, Pansy. No need to be so rash," he said grumpily. He had also been put into a bad mood, seeing the Muggle in Diagon Alley really put him out, especially when he had to put on that dreaded act in front of his father.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Pansy sighed. "There's just this new girl coming to Hogwarts this year, from America. She asked Seamus for directions and his eyes popped nearly all the way out of his head. I saw that she didn't mean to distract him, but I can't help but be angry." Just the thought of Alex made her cross, and she folded her arms across her chest once more, glaring at nothing.

"So there's a new girl this year," Draco said with sudden interest. "Good to know…"

XXX

Hermione watched as Ron and Harry gawked at this girl across the street. Well, Harry gawked but Ron looked miffed that she was with Seamus. She smiled to herself and went about getting the necessary books for the upcoming school year. Ron and Harry eventually turned away and caught up to her. Even though they couldn't see her, she was all they could talk about. Even Hermione was a bit curious. "Who do you think she is?" "I wonder what she's like," "Why was she with Seamus?" "So that's why Pansy Parkinson was so ticked off." "Do you think she's smart?" Questions about Alex Russo bounced around the air by the trio, and long after their shopping was done, their thoughts still revolved around the mysterious new girl, and what the start of Hogwarts was going to be like…


	2. The Train Ride

Chapter Two

"Thanks for all your help, Seamus," Alex said, smiling shyly. She was overdoing it. _That Pansy girl obviously has dibs, why can't I just leave it alone?_ Alex thought, while looking into Seamus' chocolate eyes. _Probably because he's so cute_, she thought again, sighing. "I'll see you at Hogwarts," she mumbled, looking away when she realized Seamus was leaning in towards her slightly. "Bye." She looked at Seamus again, and saw that he was a little disappointed.

"Bye," he replied, returning a smile. Alex pulled out her 'American' wand and mumbled a spell, which would return her home. She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, when she arrived in her bedroom. She then heard then clamping of feet on the metal staircase, and braced herself for a lecture.

XXX

A month has passed and the Russo children are looking for platform 9¾ at Kings Cross Train Station. Unfortunately, they're not having any luck. "Face it, Justin," Alex moaned. "It's not here! We're lost! There's platform 9 and there's platform 10. And there is nothing in between!"

"Umm, I could show you how to get to the platform," mumbled a voice from behind Alex. There was a red-headed girl, about 14, standing awkwardly in front of Alex. Alex just stared at the girl, completely wiped out. It was too early to be boarding a train to some unknown land with a school that teaches magic. Alas, this was all Alex had ever known. She founded it amusing and started to laughing, frightening Justin, Max, and the red-head who stood before them.

"Thank you so much, what's your name?" Justin asked pushing Alex aside. The red-head's name was Ginny Weasley, and she had developed a crush on Justin Russo during the five minutes she had known him. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you," she said. She blushed slightly at the touch of Justin's hand, which was surprisingly soft for a teenage boy's hands, and pulled him towards the wall between the platforms. "You just walk straight through it, but don't hesitate, or you'll run into the wall. Alex stopped laughing.

"I'll go first," she volunteered; she grabbed her trunk and pushed it towards the wall. She didn't doubt Ginny, but she was still kind of uneasy about walking towards a very solid looking wall. She closed her eyes and broke into a run. When she opened her eyes she found herself on platform 9¾, next to a scarlet steam engine. A sign that read Hogwarts Express was right next to the shiny train, and she gawked at how magical it all looked. She dragged her trunk towards the storage car, not bothering to wait for her brothers, and then stepped onto the train. She looked for Seamus in one of the compartments but he was nowhere to be found. She, once again, decided to ask someone.

She knocked on the door of one of the compartments and waited until one of the passengers looked up. The passenger happened to be Draco Malfoy, who had wondered about the new girl ever since the annual trip to Diagon Alley, and when he saw Alex Russo knocking on the door of his compartment, he couldn't help but smirk. He knew she would find him. He got up and opened the compartment door. "Hello," he said, in the most seductive tone he could manage. "Can I help you?" Alex couldn't help but notice how hot he was in torn jeans and a black-and-white plaid button up shirt. Alex blushed.

"Yes, actually," she smiled slightly, and Draco noticed she didn't have a British accent like the rest of them. "I was wondering if you could help me find Seamus Finnigan, he told me to meet him about a month ago on this train. I just don't know where he might be. "At the mention of Seamus, Draco's smile faltered, and he felt Pansy stiffen behind him. "Of course," he said, "follow me." He winked at Pansy and she grinned. Draco led her to the Gryffindor car. He held her hand as he guided her, and asked her what house she wanted to be in and which wizard school she went to before this. "Wiz-Tech," Alex replied. Draco nodded, even though he had never heard of it. "My name's Alex Russo, by the way. What's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy," he said, and he was glad she didn't smirk. "Here you are," he said, opening a compartment that contained Seamus and a bunch of other peculiar looking people. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Alex Russo. He bent down and kissed her hand. He noticed that it smelled like apples. Alex blushed and thanked him. She watched him walk away as she shut the compartment door and sat down next to Seamus.

"Well, he was certainly polite." She noticed that Seamus looked rather angry with her, and the other boys in the compartment just looked rather stunned. The only other girl there was bushy-haired and had pretty, straight teeth. She observed everyone in the compartment and waited for Seamus to introduce them, but he still looked put out. Alex frowned. "What's wrong, Seamus?" she asked, and Seamus immediately replied.

"Oh, so Draco Malfoy is allowed to kiss you but I'm not," he huffed. Alex laughed. "It's not funny Alex!"

"Seamus, I respect the girl code, and that girl that was with you in Diagon Alley, has complete dibs on you. Pansy, I think was her name. Is that really why you're so upset?" She laughed again, and this time the other girl joined in. Seamus couldn't help it and he smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he smiled and out his arm around her.

"Seamus," she warned. He frowned.

"Dang it," he mumbled, and moved his arm back.

"Nice try, Seamus," said a red-haired boy who looked exactly like the girl that had shown them how to get onto the platform. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." He flashed a smile at her, and she returned it. The boy next to him spoke next. He was dark-skinned and had dread locks. His name was Lee Jordan. He smiled kindly, not like the other boys. I suspected that he had a girlfriend. _Good boy_, Alex thought. The girl with the bushy hair spoke next. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. These three boys," she pointed to Ron, Seamus, and a dark-haired boy that had yet to introduce himself, "haven't stopped talking about you for a month. And I must, say you really do meet up to the expectations of them. You're very pretty." She smiled warmly, at Alex. She was surprised at the complement, and she thanked Hermione for it. She then looked at the dark-haired boy expectantly. He was the only one that hadn't introduced himself.

"Hi," he said nervously. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." She had heard a lot about Harry Potter, but Alex wasn't a celebrity crazed fan. She smiled and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry." Alex said, and reached out to shake his hand. She was shocked by how cold it was. That was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep on Seamus' shoulder, and there, she dreamt of a pale blond prince come to save her from a lion with sandy-blond hair and cold paws.


	3. The Castle

Chapter Three

"Alex, wake up," Seamus whispered, shaking her gently.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, tuning on her side. Seamus sighed, she was so peaceful when she was sleeping, but both of them really needed to change into their Hogwarts robes.

"Alex," he whispered, "we only have five minutes to change into our robes." She opened her eyes and saw about 6 people smirking at her. Harry was staring out the window. They were already dressed. Seamus and she were the only ones left the change.

"Oh, crap," she mumbled, sitting up.

"I'm glad you see my point." He smiled and stood up, grabbing his robes from the storage area above their heads. She stood on her tippy-toes and tried to reach hers, but she was too short. Seamus pulled them down and handed them to her. She blushed and thanked him. She opened the compartment door and walked slowly toward the bathroom, thinking about her dream. The pale blonde prince was obviously Malfoy, but why was the lion sandy-haired like Seamus? What did Seamus have to do with anything?

She opened the bathroom door and slid inside. She then remembered Seamus' warning. They only had five minutes. She hurriedly changed and stuffed her clothes into her carryon bag. She tried to make her way back to Seamus' compartment, but the train had stopped and everyone was rushing towards the exit. Alex was shoved along with the other fourth-years and sixth-years. She then found Justin, walking right next to her. She looked at him, startled. "Where did you come from?" she asked, but then another, more important question struck her. "Where do we go?"

Justin looked at her, clearly panicked. He had lost sight of their red-headed guide. Max then came out of nowhere, as well. "What's up you guys?" he asked, chewing on a Chocolate Frog.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I guess we just go with the flow and then find Ron, or Seamus, or Harry, or---." Alex was cut off by the sight of her pale blond prince. Draco Malfoy was trying to make his way to her, but was having a bit of trouble weaving through all the first years. He finally grabbed her hand; Alex then grabbed Justin's, who grabbed Max's. He pulled the three of them off the train. Draco, who hadn't known Alex had brothers looked at her holding the hand of a tall, dark-haired boy that he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" He asked Justin and Max, who said they were Alex's brothers. Justin and Max saw his shoulders relax a little when the word 'brothers' was spoken and eyed him suspiciously. Justin then let go of Alex's hand.

"Do you mind showing us the way?" he asked. "We're supposed to be sorted with the first years, but Professor McGonagall said to find a prefect to show us the way to the castle, without taking the boats."

Draco smiled at Alex. "Well, it's your lucky day," he said, "I'm a prefect myself." Alex frowned a little, and Justin rolled his eyes.

"Um, this way to the carriages," he mumbled. He noticed that Alex now kept her distance, and it made him a little sad. Oh, well, he would find a way to get her back. Then Max spoke.

Oh, hey, we forgot to ask your name," Max said, in a dreamily way. He reminded Draco of Loony Lovegood, who always looked a little dazed.

"Draco Malfoy." Max snickered and Justin laughed outright. Draco scowled at them, and turned away. He didn't see Alex smack the both of them upside the head.

They were late arriving to the carriages and there was only one left, so they all boarded and sat silently, staring out the windows. "What were those things pulling the carriages," asked Max in a tired voice.

"Thestrals," answered Draco. "You can see them?" He was curious. Who had they all seen die. When they all nodded, he couldn't help himself. "You can only see them if you've seen death. Who did you lot see?" They looked at each other uncomfortably. Draco started to apologize but Alex quieted him.

"We had a little sister, her name was Georgia. Dad had named her that. It was crazy but it fit her. She was only five years old when she drowned in the bathtub at my friend Harpers house. We were playing hide-and-seek, you probably don't know what that is, and we were all seeking for her. She was running the bath water, and she was so little." Alex gasped. She was crying, and so were her brothers. Draco suddenly felt guilty. "We were watching her from this little window they had, trying to get her to unlock the door. And she hit her head on the faucet, and the water was over-flowing the sides and…" Alex trailed off.

"_Georgie come open the door. Please Georgie. Georgie!" Crying---Justin--- breaking wood--- more crying---hugging---funeral---small casket---no---more---Georgia._

Max was finishing up the story for Draco. "Justin finally broke down the door, but it was already too late." Alex wiped her tears on her robes. Justin took out a tissue, and handed one to her. She took it, but it was never used. He wrapped his arms around her. Alex acted embarrassed, but secretly, she wouldn't mind being able to stay in Justin's arms forever.

"I'm so sorry," Draco whispered. Alex smiled faintly, glad she wore water proof make-up today. All the tears were dried just as the humongous castle came into view. The Russo children stared in awe, Draco smiled at Alex. His heart actually faltered, when she smiled back.


End file.
